


My First Love

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Changes to both timelines, Crossover Pairings, Happy Ending, Instalove, M/M, May/December group challenge 2017, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, alternative universe, mention of BDSM, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: A chance meeting at an art gallery. One man looking for a change in his life the other hoping not to fall in love too soon. What happens when love, at first sight, hits them like a ton of bricks.





	My First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the May/December challenge for our SLASH Fanfic group. I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Nor do I gain any profit from them.

 

**Friday Night**

 

Harry stood in front of the painting trying to figure out what the bloody hell he was looking at. He wanted to kill Draco for dragging him out when he had a lot of work waiting for him to do. Harry had never denied that he was a workaholic. It helped him to keep his head on straight, it was also the main reason he didn't have a love life. He was all right being alone. Well, maybe that last thought was a lie. He wanted to fall to fall in love someday. But he had certain criteria for that someone. One, they had to have a job, Harry was filthy rich thanks to the Potter and Black family fortune.  But he also amassed his own fortune thanks to his investments over the years. He was twenty-one and one of the youngest and wealthiest men in the Magical world. His parents died if Dragon pox when he was just eighteen months, and he was sent to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin on his mother's side until his Godfather Sirius returned from his trip in the states. Harry do not remember living with his mother's family. But according to Sirius, they were not good people. He told Harry the same thing no matter how many times he asked. Sirius told him that his mother and her sister Petunia was once close growing up until magic and the affection of a man came into their lives. Petunia was a Muggle and utterly infatuated with his Uncle Severus. She misunderstood the close relationship that between Severus and his mother. Add to the fact that Severus was gay and magically engaged to Harry’s now Uncle Marvolo. No matter how many times Severus tried to tell Petunia the truth she refused to listen, and it drove a wedge between Lily and Petunia.

Thinking of Sirius still hurt. He missed his godfather dearly. Sirius died from the backlash of a dark spell when Harry was sixteen. After returning from his trip away and becoming his legal guardian, Sirius was offered and gladly took his job back as an Auror. Harry and Sirius were very close. He smiled thinking how fortunate he was for the time they spent together.  Remus his other godfather changed into his werewolf on the night Harry's parents died and was never seen again. But he was out there, and Harry had the strangest feeling that even through his madness Remus was looking out and protecting him. Remus wasn’t just his godfather, he was his father. Not many knew, but Remus, Lily, and James were a triad. They were his mate, and the death of losing them was too much for him to bare. Seeing the hurt relationships have caused, Harry stayed away from relationships because he hated that feeling of depending on someone else. It also wasn’t his top priority. He was still young and in his prime. Harry was happy for his friends who graduated from Hogwarts and gotten magically bonded and with a rug rat or two running around them.

Harry graduated from Hogwarts with high honors, and although many believed he would follow James and Sirius and become an Auror, he surprised them by going into business and finances following rather into Lucius Malfoy’s footstep. Sirius was close to his cousin Narcissa and Harry spent his childhood bugging the heck out of his Uncle Lucius and often times bringing a smile on his face by asking him all kinds of questions. He even went as far as attending meetings with him. When Sirius died, he’d moved in with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy’s who treated him like another son. Even though he lived on his own, Sunday dinners were a requirement death being the only excuse to miss one. His best friend Neville was bonded to Draco not long after they graduated from Hogwarts. And Harry could see Narcissa was holding herself back from setting him up with some eligible bachelor. Neville was pregnant with the family's first grandchild which is why he was here with Draco instead.

“What in the bloody hell am I looking at?” Harry mumbled to himself.

“You know, I've been asking myself that same thing,” said a deep masculine voice said beside him.

Harry turned and couldn’t help but blink a couple of times staring at the handsome man standing in front of him. Tall, mocha caramel skin and striking brown eyes were smiling at him with perfectly straight teeth. Harry realized he was staring, but he couldn’t help it, the man was staring back at him. Giving him the once over appraisal of someone interested in him. The man smiled and rubbed his jaw that was sporting a five o'clock shadow.

“Derek Morgan,” the man introduced extending his hand. His accent told Harry and was from the states.

Harry took the offered hand shaking it. “Harrison Black. But I go by Harry.” Their hands didn’t separate, and they continued to smile and stare at each other. Realizing what he was doing Harry pulled his hand away and was about to apologize but the words stalled on his lips.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Derek asked. Harry didn’t know how to respond, no one had ever been this forward with him. “You caught my eye the second you walked through the door. And I can tell you're not enjoying yourself. And besides that, I find you very alluring.” Harry stood there with his mouth gaped open lost for words. “Close your mouth, gorgeous unless you want me to fill it with something more appetizing.” Derek smiled, and Harry felt his face flushed with heat. Derek intrigued him, and there was something about the other man that drew him in. They are usually afraid or trying to get close him for his money.

“Ah...um...I came here with someone,” he said finally finding his voice.

“Girlfriend?” Derek asked, and Harry shook his head. “Boyfriend?”

“Hardly,” Harry snorted. “My cousin, who is more like my brother if I’m being honest,” he specified. _Why did I say that?_

“Would he mind if I steal you away for the night?” Derek asked stepping closer to him.

The man was taller than him standing over him about six one to his five eleven.  He swallowed audibly and hoped it was only to his ears. The man in front of him was having an effect on him.

“I don’t know, do you plan on giving me back?” Harry flirted back and tried not to blush. This was a whole new territory to him.

“It depends.”

“On?” Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

All he got back was a devastating smile that did something to his insides. Harry’s been flirted with countless of times and was usually not fazed by it. But with Derek, he was being thrown off his game.

“Harry.” He heard his name being called and looked to his right and cringed mentally at seeing Ginny standing next to Ron, and that could only mean that Hermione was not far behind.

“Hello, Ginny,” he greeted cordially.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him then looked Derek then back at him.

“It’s pretty obvious isn’t it,” he said simply.

“Oh, I didn’t take you for the artistic type,” Ginny said just as Ron asked. “So you’re on a date then?”

_How did he get that idea I will never know? He was an idiot when they attended Hogwarts, and he still is. How the hell he passed the Auror academy I will never know? They were in an art gallery and standing in front of if not an odd piece of art. And what the hell would Ginny know what was my type and what wasn’t?_

“Yes,” Derek answered before Harry could correct the two redheads. Harry looked at the older man standing beside him who raised an eyebrow added with a cocky smile. “Harry and I were just about to leave and continue our date elsewhere.”  

Harry cleared his throat and looked back the two redheads. He didn’t offer to introduce them to Derek or vice versa. He didn’t see the need to since he would not see the man again after they left the art gallery. He also didn’t correct Derek, and he wasn’t sure why. “Well, I guess we will go then.”

“It was nice seeing you, Harry,” Ginny said looking back to Derek who wrapped one of his arms around Harry’s waist. Timidly, Harry did the same with Derek.

“You too, yeah,” he said has Derek led the towards the door. He scanned the room looking for Draco and spotted him right away. Draco mouthed if he was okay and for some reason, he knew he was. He nodded just before they walked out of the door. Harry shivered as the cool air hit his face, but it was also for another reason. He felt Draco’s tracking charm being placed on him before they got too far out of his reach. His family was very over protective of him, sometimes a bit too protective. Once they were a few blocks away, Harry stepped away from Derek and stopped walking. “Um, thanks for lying to them for me in there, but I can find my way home from here.”

“Who said I was lying?”

“Pardon?”

“I wasn’t lying to your friends.”  Harry opened his lips to correct Derek that they weren’t his friends in the least. But the other man stepped into his personal space. “I'm not ready for this night to be over. As a matter of fact, it just beginning. Now, I’ve prided myself as a man of my word. And I plan on keeping that word.”

“But, I thought…”

“I stood in that corner watching you all night, and you looked just as bored as I felt. So, how about you and I go have some fun, something the both of us can enjoy,” Derek winked and gave him another one of the cock smile that warmed Harry all the way to his toes.

“I don't put out on the first date,” Harry blurted out agreeing to go out with a man he’d just met.

“What a coincidence neither do I,” Derek chuckled, and Harry found that hard to believe. “Come on, I saw an amusement park not too far from here, let's go check it out.” He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as they walked.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he was having. He felt like a kid experiencing the world for the first time. He and Derek spent the majority of the night at the amusement park stuffing their faces with junk food. Afterward, they took a walk on the pier holding hands of all things. During their walk, they talked a little about themselves. Considering that they just met Harry didn’t want to say much, especially the part about him being a wizard. Harry found out that back in the United States Derek was like an Auror more like an unspeakable. He worked for a department called the FBI. Harry read both magical and muggles books and knew exactly what kind of job Derek did.  There was a proud smile on his face when he told Harry about his job. He was on vacation for a few weeks looking for a break from his job. He and his two sisters grew up on the South side of Chicago with their mother and close family. He was right in guessing that Derek was older than him, about twenty years older, to be specific. He asked Derek why hasn't some beautiful lady or a handsome chap already scooped him up. Derek's answer stole his breath away.

"Maybe I was waiting to meet you."

Harry blushed and looked down, he wasn't used to someone paying him compliments like that. Derek placed a finger under his chin raising his head. His face was close to his and Harry felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Slowly, Derek lowered his head and brushed his lips against his. Derek's eyes were open, and they were looking at each other. Harry rested his palms on Derek’s muscular chest and leaned in deepening their kiss. It seemed that Derek was waiting for as his arms wrapped around Harry's waist pulling him closer together. Harry circled his arms around Derek and whined loudly in disappointment when Derek separated their lips.

"Wow, I could get lost in time kissing you." He had his eyes closed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's a good thing, baby, very good," Derek answered opening his eyes. "But I want to make our night last a bit longer."

Harry didn’t know what time it was, and even though he had a meeting in the morning, he was having fun. More fun than he'd had in a very long time. "What do you have in mind?"

"Are you hungry?"

Just as Derek asked Harry’s stomach grumbled causing Harry to blush and buried his face in Derek's chest.  "Bloody hell, that was so embarrassing," he mumbled.

Derek chuckled, "I think you're, bloody adorable," he mimicked Harry’s accent.

Harry raised his head and stuck his tongue out at Derek before stepping back. "Come on, I have the perfect place to take you for something to eat." Harry wasn't ready for the night to end either.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

Derek looked at the gorgeous green-eyed man sitting across from him. He’d seen Harry wondering around the art gallery looking as bored as he felt. He was in London on vacation visiting Prentiss. At this moment when he would return to the states was up in the air. His last case wore him out, and he was looking for a break from that world just for a bit. After Spencer and Aaron had announced, they were getting married finally, to the relief of the entire team. Derek realized he needed to gain some perspective on his love life. He’d flint from one relationship to another not caring what gender they were as long as they made him feel good in that moment. Secretly, he envied his friends just as he loudly supported them. Like JJ and Will who were having another baby. His baby girl, Penelope started seeing some new guy that was making her walk on cloud ten. And as for David, he rekindled his relationship with his ex-wife, Hayden.  Everyone was moving on with their lives, and Derek felt as if he was standing still. He wasn’t expecting to meet the beauty sitting across from him. It was only by chance he got tickets to the art gallery thanks to Prentiss who was supposed to be his date but had to work late. Derek was always on the hunt for priceless art it was one of his secret loves other than refurbishing homes and reselling them or renting them out. But there was something that made him want to get to know Harry.

“So,” Derek said. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“Is this an interrogation, FBI Agent Morgan?” Harry asked with a sexy raise of his eyebrow and a devilish smirk.

“Maybe, I have ways of making you talk,” Derek gave Harry his dangerous and devilish smile that made most men and women dropped their knees and worship him. He could tell that Harry was shy and innocent, he didn’t know if it was his trained FBI instincts. Or his possessive nature but he felt the need to protect the other man and only after being with him for a couple of hours.

“What do you want to know?”

“Let’s see, I know you have a cousin that you’re very close. After thinking back on your reaction to the two redheads, I suspect they aren’t the best of friends.”

“Yes, and no.” Harry clarified for him. “As I said before Draco is more like a brother if I were to define our relationship. We’ve been in each other’s lives since about two years old. Not only that he’s married to my best friend, Neville. They’re expecting their first child in a month or so.”

“Congratulations, on becoming an uncle,” Derek told him.

“Godfather, actually,” Harry smiled. “But thank you just the same.”

“And the two redheads?”

“That’s a bit harder to explain,” Harry told him. “Let see if I can give you a brief summary. We all went to school together. It was a boarding school, and when Ginny was younger, her parents filled her head with ideas of marrying into my family. When I came out of the closet at seventeen, they or her and Ron rather didn’t take it that well. Not counting the fact that I was sleeping with their older brother. Her parents shift their focus from pushing her to marry me to her brother. Which was the reason we broke off our relationship? Charlie and I knew what we were doing were just for fun. I wanted to experience my first time with someone I trust, and after talking with Charlie, he offered to be my first. And now everyone other than Charlie and a few members of the Weasley’s refused to speak with me. But somehow Ginny got it in her head that she had a chance with me after her brother, and I broke up.”

“Why are they so fixated on you?” Derek asked not liking the redheads already. It could also be the profiler showing its head.

“Because I’m Harrison Potter-Black, one of the richest and influential men in the m...certain communities.”

“I see,” Derek didn’t miss the stumble over a word. He was going to ask him about it, but the server delivered their meal. They both ordered fish and chips that Harry swore was the best on earth. They ate in silence both too hungry to think of anything else other than filling their bellies. Harry was right their meals were delicious. After they were finished Derek paid for their meals even though Harry insisted on paying for his meal. Derek was brought up to be a gentleman and refused to let his date pay for anything. It could also be his dominant personality and Harry’s body language that screamed Submissive the moment he saw him walk into the art gallery. They were walking down the street talking about nothing and everything.

“So, are you going to invite me to your hotel room?” Harry asked him, and they stopped walking.

Derek stood in front of him and placed his hands on the man slender hips. Harry was looking up at him as if he’d asked the wrong question and was hoping that Derek would not turn him down. How wrong he was about that. He’d been thinking about it, and it would definitely break his no sleeping together on the first date rule. But he felt for one night with Harry he will break that one rule and probably much more. “What happened to no putting out on the first date?” Derek whispered.

“I think for you I can make an exception to the rule,” Harry said then licked his lips. Derek eyes instantly fell to the wet, pink lips that were begging to be kissed by him and only him. Instead, of denying what he wanted desperately, Derek leaned down and captured Harry’s lips drawing a lusty moan from him. This time the kiss was far from gentle, he had the sudden urge to capture Harry and make the other man his in every way. He separated from their kiss they were both breathing heavy. He pressed their foreheads together, Harry’s warm breath ghosted against his lips.

“Tell me you don’t have to be anywhere important to be tomorrow?”

“I don…” Before Harry could finish his sentence, Derek shut him up with another kiss. That had his cock hard and pressing forcefully against the zipper of his pants.

Derek pulled back only for the need to breathe. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry his lips were red and swollen. His face flushed with heat. _God, he so fucking sexy._ “I was trying to be a gentleman and not ravish you in the middle of the sidewalk. But you make it hard to resist.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Harry asked him.

Derek slid his hands down and gripped Harry’s ass. “Let me put it this way, the minute I get you behind closed doors. I’m not letting you go.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Harry told him leaning closer licking Derek’s lips.

“Let’s go,” Derek said taking a few steps back. “If we stay out here any longer, we might get arrested for doing sexy and dangerous things to your body.”

“Then I’m trusting you to take responsibility of me, then.”

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

The second Derek had him behind closed doors he pinned Harry to the door kissing him within an inch if his life. Harry was starting to feel lost in the sea of lust. He'd never done this before sleeping with a man on the first date. Derek reached up and pulled Harry’s jacket down his arms before letting it fall to the floor pooling at his feet. Their lips never separated. He could feel Derek’s hot skin burning through his shirt.  Harry slowly moved his hands down and started to undo the buttons on Derek’s shirt. Things weren't moving fast enough, and Harry wanted to feel Derek's skin, now. In sexual frustration, Harry ripped opened Derek's shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Derek chuckled, and it turned into a moan when Harry tweaked his nipples and bit on his bottom lip.

He had a feeling Derek would like that. Derek placed a hand on Harry’s his thumb teasing his skin. Harry expected him to undress him, but Derek didn’t seem as if he wanted to take things further, for now at least. Derek slowly moved away from his lips peppering kisses down his chin and then to his neck. Harry has never felt so needy in his life. All his other partners never seemed to want to take the time to feel and caress each other or even something as intimate as kissing. Derek was showing him a new world. Finally, Derek grabbed the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and pulled it off throwing it behind him not caring where it landed.

Derek slid his finger down Harry’s arms and clasped their fingers together. He stepped back holding Harry’s arms out staring at his naked chest with an appreciative smile on his face.

“Good, gods you're beautiful,” he whispered letting go of one of Harry's hands and slowly ran the back of his fingers over his washboard stomach.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Harry told him stepping closer.

Derek wrapped his arm around Harry’s, and they both started swaying slowly to the imaginary tune in their heads. Derek started humming a soft tune, and they continued to dance. After a few minutes, Derek looked into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. “I know we just met,” Derek whispered. “But I want to make love to you tonight.”

“I want the same thing,” Harry cupped the side of Derek’s, his thumb softly caressing his bottom lip.

Derek kissed his thumb then sucked it into his mouth. Harry gasped, then leaned closer pressing his lips to Derek's. They slowly backed up to the bed Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Harry as they fall back to the bed together. His lips moved and latched on to Harry’s neck sucking up a mark. Harry felt so comfortable in Derek's arms after being with the man for a couple of hours, and he wished he could be in the man's arms forever.

“Hey, where did you go?” Derek whispered in his ear.

Harry raised his head and stared in his lover’s face. He cupped one of Derek’s cheek as his thumb lazily caressing Harry’s cheeks. “I don’t know if I want this night to end.”

“Who says it has to?” Derek asked rolling them over, he was looking down at Harry with a smile on his handsome face. This close he could see the dark brown of Derek’s eyes were. They were beautiful to him, like a pool of chocolate he could stare in all night and day. Harry looked away because he knew it couldn't last. They were worlds apart. He was a wizard, and Derek was a muggle. Not only that Harry's life here, but Derek also had his life in America.

“It will end.”

“Hey, look at me,” Derek told him. Harry’s eyes slowly made their way back to his. “You're right it won't last. But let's not think about it right now. I haven't decided when I'm going home. So how about we put that thought away for now and just be with each other?”

“What happens if you get tired of me and want to find someone else.”

“I doubt that,” Derek told him. he said to him with a smile. “The moment I saw you tonight you intrigued me. I whispered to myself that I wanted to make you mine, even if it was for a little while.”

Harry searched Derek's eyes for the truth in his words, and deep down he knew everything Derek just said was the truth. “Then make me yours,” Harry told him. “Until it's time for you to leave. Make me belong to you and only you, Derek.”

Derek said nothing else, he smashed his lips down on his Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Their cocks brushed together, and Harry wanted more. He wanted more of Derek, he wanted to feel him inside of him.

Harry peppered kisses down Derek’s neck and nipped at his before moving to his neck. He sucked up a mark on his neck and whispered a sticking charm to let it stay there for a little bit longer. He wanted to leave a mark on Derek the same way the man will on his heart. He was falling in love, and it was for the first time in his life and so instant after a few hours.  He didn't want to think about the implications, he just wanted to feel Derek.

Derek slowly worked his way down Harry’s body licking and sucking on parts of his chest and stomach. He rubbed his cheeks on Harry’s erection kneading his chin into it.  Harry moaned at the pleasurable pressure.  Derek undid the fastenings on Harry's dark jeans pulling them down along with his underwear below his butt cheeks. His erection popped out and hit him on his lower abs. Pre-cum was leaking from the head of his cock. Derek leaned forward and licked from the base of his shaft to the head of his cock, swallowing his cock down to the root.

“Bloody, Merlin,” Harry panted and grabbed the back of Derek's head as it bobbed up and down. “Fuck, yeah, suck me, make me cum.”

“Demanding things, are we?” Derek said pulling his lips off Harry's cock.

"Yes, now shut the hell up and suck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Derek licked Harry’s testicles.

“Enough talking,” Harry pushed his head back down on his cock.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

Derek chuckled and got off the bed taking Harry's pants and underwear with him throwing to the floor. He stood to his feet looking down at the gorgeous green-eyed man laid out on his bed for to him to feast on. He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his hips letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them. “Play with yourself for me,”  Derek instructed. And like a good little Submissive Harry followed. Derek wished he could take the time to train Harry to be his sub, but he didn’t have time. It takes years and lots of patience to train the perfect submissive. Maybe in another lifetime. But for now, he will take things slow.  Derek watched as he backed up he discarded his socks and walked to the other side of the bed his eyes fully trained on the sexy man on his bed, jerking his cock.

“That's very good, baby,” Derek cooed. “Show me how you love yourself when no one is watching.”

Harry reached down and fondled his testicles and gasped. He bent his legs and opened them wider one of his fingers dipped in between his butt cheeks. Harry closed his eyes, and Derek knew he better join him on the bed before he ended up cumming before he got inside of him. He opened the side drawer and pulled out the lube and the new pack of condom throwing them on the bed beside Harry. Setting one knee on the bed, Derek leaned down and licked Harry's peaked nipple. Derek smiled when Harry moaned.

“Derek, I can't take it anymore, I want to be yours. Please, don't make me wait.”

With such sweet pleading words, Derek had to give in added to the fact he was dying to be inside Harry. The need to claim Harry was burning inside of him. Derek realized a few hours ago he was making a mistake getting involved with a man he may never see again once he decided to leave and return home to his job and the life he used to have. The thought of that made him feel a bit sad. But there was also something about Harry that called to him. He wanted to resist but couldn't. The draw was irresistible. Harry touched his cheek, and Derek turned his head and kissed his palm. Harry slid his hand down to Derek’s and pushed him on his back. He got on top of Derek and leaned down to kiss him. Derek stretched his hand out searching for the lube and condoms. When his fingers touched what, he was looking for with expertise he pushed up the top of the bottle hearing the sound of it opening. Squinting some on his fingers, Derek reached around Harry and press his wet finger to Harry's puckered hole. Harry smiled gasped as they stopped kissing for a bit the second Derek’s finger entered him.

“Shit,” Harry groaned as Derek moved his finger in and out of Harry's greedy, tight hole.

He inserted another finger, their cocks are touching both leaking pre-cum mixing together. Harry reached in between them gripping their erections and jerked them to the rhythm of the fingers inside of him.

“Like that, baby?” Derek asked not looking for an answer. “Like fucking my fingers?”

Harry made a sound and Derek smiled that he could make the man forget to speak basic words. He added a third finger. He grunted when Harry's walls clamped tightly around his fingers. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room for a couple of seconds.

“Derek.” Was all Harry could say.

“I know, baby.” Slowly, he eased his fingers out and with his other free hand opened the condom box and took out the packets of condoms. He brought it to his lips tearing it open. Harry sat up and took it from his mouth, removing the condom from its foil packaging. Derek watched as Harry looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. As if knowing what he was thinking, Harry, looked at him and smiled as his face flushed a lovely rosy pink. That Derek found adorable.

“Want me to help you put it on?”

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes on him as he reached down and put the condom on his erection. It was the most erotic feeling. Harry placed one of his palms on Derek’s chest to balance himself. He went to his knees moving higher up Derek’s torso. With the other hand, still gripping Derek’s cock Harry positioned it to his stretched hole. Derek grabbed onto Harry’s hips as he slid down his cock. The both gasped and remained still once Harry was seated on his cock. Their eyes remained on each other. Harry raised his hips as Derek pulled out just leaving a tip in. Derek pushed in as Harry slid back down. The feeling was indescribable. He couldn’t think all he could do and wanted to do was feel. Harry brought up emotions in him he's never experienced before even at his age. He was forty-one and was falling in love with a man he just met.

He reached up and gripped the back of Harry’s neck, bring him down for a surrendering kiss. Their hips moved in tandem with each other. The sounds of their beautiful, love making ringing throughout the room. The headboard hitting against the wall. Harry sat back up throwing his head back grinding on Derek in an “S” motion it was as if his body was a step are doing a dance on top of him and Derek felt hypnotized. His hands-on Harry's hips dug into his beautiful creamy skin leaving marks that in not be erased in hours but days. He felt the start of his orgasm at the base of his spine and the tightening of his testicles. His hips lost in its own rhythm as he felt his orgasm rushing from him and through him filling the condom he groaned Harry's name. And for a millisecond Derek wished there wasn’t a barrier between them. He wanted to see his cum dripping from Harry's ass.

“Derek!” Harry screamed his name as cum spurted from his cock and landed on Derek’s chest.

He continued to love Harry through his orgasm. Harry shivered and fell forward on his chest not caring that he was lying in his cum. Derek wrapped his arms around his lover holding him tight for fear if he let him go it will all seem like a dream. Harry did the same. Neither willing to let go, they needed to pretend that this was forever.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

**Saturday**

 

On Saturday Harry and Derek stayed in his room. They made love in the shower, on the bed, the chair and anywhere that could fit them. They watched television, ordered room service and pretended the room was their private island. They talked about politics, family, their likes, and dislikes. Harry told Derek things he'd never shared with Neville or Draco for that matter and was keen to keep the fact that he was a wizard. Derek did the same thing. He told Harry about the case that caused him to take a vacation. His fears, hopes, and dreams. They blocked out the world sole focusing on each other.

**Sunday**

Harry made a humming sound as he woke up, he was pleasantly sore and comfortable table. He didn't want to move. He was wrapped in Derek's arms with one of his legs thrown over the other man.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Derek kissed him on the crown of his head. “Are you hungry?”

Harry hummed, he was too sated it was an effort just to talk. “What time is it?”

There was movement as Derek reached for his watch, but he still didn't let go of Harry.

“It’s almost one we've slept the day away.”

Hearing the time Harry's eyes popped open, and he shot up. “Bloody hell, I'm going to be late.” He jumped out of bed quickly reaching for his clothes. “She's going to kill me,” Harry mumbled to himself.

Derek got out of bed and stopped Harry in mid-dress. “Hey, what's going on? Who's going to kill you? Please, don't tell me you're married?”

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

“Don't be ridiculous, of course, I'm not married,” Harry answered reaching for his shoes. “My aunt his going to kill me, Sunday dinners are a must in the family no matter what. And falling in love is not an excuse.” He brushed a hand through his hair grabbing his jacket. He was so busy moving around the room making sure he had everything he completely missed the shocked look on Derek’s face. “I'm just going to shower once I get to the Manor. Hopefully, she won't realize I'm late, but I doubt it.” He leaned up and kissed Derek. “Wish me luck. Ta, love.”

He was out the door before Derek could stop him. He watched the door closed then let out the breath he'd been holding since Harry said he was in love with him. Derek waited to feel the need to run as usual when someone he'd been seeing suddenly confessed their love for him. Derek usually break off the relationship, or if it’s a sub, he’d break the contract and move on. Derek has never been in love until now. It was a new emotion for him. A feeling he wanted to explore. And he wanted to explore it with Harry.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor and felt the wards changed the second it recognized him. He ran up the walk and ran through the back door through that led to the kitchen. The house-elves were busy preparing dinner, and he was thankful his aunt was not in the kitchen directing them. Dobby the head house-elf walked over to him when he saw him.

“Master Harry Potter, the Misses is being waiting for you.”

“Bloody hell, that means she noticed I’m late. How long before dinner?”

“You have time for a shower,” said the polite female voice behind him. Harry winced he didn’t need to turn around to know his aunt was standing at the kitchen entrance.

“Hello, Aunt Cissa, wonderful day isn’t it,” Harry turned around to greet his beautiful yet now furious aunt.

“What day is it Harry?” She asked him.

“I know it’s Sunday aunt, but I have a good excuse...I mean the reason why I’m late.”

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “I’m waiting, young man.”

How was it he Harry Potter-Black, one of the richest, and most feared and sought after business mind in the wizarding world, was reduced to a chastised child by his aunt’s deathly stare. “I think I’m in love,” he blurted out waiting for her to scoff and tell him that was no excuse. But she didn’t instead she walked closer to him and cupped both his cheeks. She raised his head and gazed into his face. Harry wasn’t sure what she was looking for. But she seemed to find her answer she let go of his face and walked away from him.

“Your Uncle Severus and Marvolo have returned from their trip. I’m quite sure they will be excited to know what you’ve been up to, since they’ve been gone. Especially, Marvolo since he's been here since yesterday waiting to speak with you. I think he even stopped by your apartment.” She told him as she left the kitchen.

Harry dropped his head to his chest and groaned. He loved his two uncles’ dearly. Severus was Draco’s godfather, and Marvolo magically appointed himself as Harry’s. The man was so overprotective of Harry he refused to believe that Harry was no longer a virgin. He ran to his room he used whenever he stayed at the Manor and showered quickly. He had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in the mirror when his eyes widened. His neck and chest were filled with red marks from courtesy of Derek. He reached into his jacket thrown on the bed and pulled out his wand casting a few glamor charms on the marks praying to Merlin and anyone who would listen that his Uncle Marvolo didn’t notice. The man was one of the smartest and most feared wizards in the wizarding world. After he covered all the spots Harry got dressed and then headed to the family room where he knew everyone would be waiting. Before he got to there, he heard the familiar cackle and knew his Auntie Bella and Uncle Rodolphus was joining them. It would have surprised him if they weren’t. He wondered if Uncle Rabastian was joining them. Also, there was something he wanted to talk to the older man about.

He entered the family room and instantly he was pulled into a hug and his face pressed against an ample bosom. “Harry, my little darling. I’ve missed you,” Bella squealed as she squeezed the living hell out of him.

“Hello, Auntie Bella,” his voice sounded muffled.

“Bellatrix, unhand him at once, before you suffocate my godson!” Marvolo yelled.

“Alright, fine,” Bella said releasing him. Harry coughed then cleared his throat glad he could still breathe. “He’s such a darling. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“You saw him just last week, Bella,” his Uncle Lucius drawled.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago.” She cupped his face, and Harry looked over to Draco who snorted and tried to hide his snicker at Harry’s torment.

“Harry,” he looked over to Marvolo who was staring at him. Marvolo pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry canceling the glamor. He gasped along with everyone else in the when they saw the red marks all over Harry’s neck.

“Who did this to you?” Marvolo asked angrily just as Harry said. “I can explain.”

“Please, do young man, because once I find the man that tarnish your beautiful skin and possibly your…” he didn't finish his words, but Harry could only guess what he was thinking.

“Marv,” Severus intervened. “Let's leave that for later. I'm rather famished, and I'm sure young Harry worked up an appetite doing whatever he was doing,” he drawled.

Harry would have been grateful, but he knew his Uncle Severus was up to something. The man was as sly as a fox. But Harry was just as clever. After all, Severus was the perfect teacher. “Thank you, Uncle Severus.”

Later that night Harry apparated back to Derek’s hotel room with a packed bag. He'd canceled his appointments until the foreseeable future. However, since he still had an empire to run, he will check in with his business interests and associates during the week. He knocked on Derek’s door and smiled when Derek opened it shirtless. Harry stepped into Derek’s arms and kissed him.

“I missed you,” he whispered after ending their kiss.

“I missed you too,” Derek told him and peppered kisses down to his neck.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I've canceled all of my appointments for a bit, and I'm yours now. Well except for Sunday's. Oh, and speaking of which. I got a lot of flak for all the marks on my neck.”

Harry wasn't sure Derek was listening. And Harry was certain not perturbed by it. The things Derek’s fingers and tongue was doing to him was driving him crazy. No, he didn’t care at all.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

**Four Weeks later**

 

Derek chuckled as he watched Emily dived into her ice cream bowl. He’d been in London for a little over a month, and he wasn’t ready to leave. He and Emily were sitting at the park people watching playing their favorite game of profiling people just by looking at their faces. Instead of staying in his hotel room, they've been traveling during the week and returning on Saturdays so that Harry could make it back in time for Sunday dinners with his family. Derek never asked to attend the dinners, and Harry never offered. While Harry was with his family, Derek would go and visit with Emily. She teased him mercilessly of course that she was his filler until his man returned. He'd told her about Harry and how quickly his feelings for the other man developed. He'd gone as far as introduced them to each other.

“What's bothering you?” Emily asked him.

“How did you know something is bothering me?” She gave him the are you kidding look. “Fine,” he sighed. “Hotch called this morning, they want me to meet them in Seattle tomorrow.” His team started working on a new case and need him to be there. That means he needed to leave later tonight.

“Have you told, Harry?” She asked.

“No,” he answered. “He was gone to be with his family when Hotch called.”  They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. “I knew the day was coming when I had to leave. But I didn't think it was going to be so soon.”

“You really do love him, don't you?”

“Yeah, I'm in love for the first time in years. And I'm going to leave him.”

“Why don't you ask him to go back with you? Or you can stay here? You're an excellent agent I could use you here. I’ll even give you your own team.”

It all sounded great, but he couldn’t ask Harry to give up his life here. And he was sure Harry wouldn't ask him to give up his life in the states either. The bubble they've been living in was slowly deflating. Real life was setting in even if he didn’t want it to. And although he didn't like the options presented to him. He got up and dumped his half-eaten ice cream bowl in the trash Emily followed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked away from the park.

“Talk to him,” Emily suggested.

Derek nodded as they continued to walk, he was grateful when she changed the subject.

Later that night Harry walked into his hotel room, he'd given him a passkey of to come and go as he needed. Harry stopped when he saw Derek packing his bag that was sitting on the bed. He looked up at the man he was getting ready to say goodbye to, and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Harry didn’t ask any questions they knew the time would come sooner or later. Harry undressed as he walked closer to him. Derek turned to him and did the same. There were no words needed. That night Derek made love to Harry as many times as his body would allow. There were no barriers, he opened his heart completely letting Harry see and feel his pain. He didn't ask Harry to come with him. And Harry didn’t ask him to stay. Derek knew Harry didn’t just have a part of his heart, but all of it and no one could take his place. The next morning Derek woke up alone. He didn't need to call out Harry’s name the room was quiet only a faint trace of Harry’s scent lingered in the room. They said their goodbyes. There was nothing else he could do. With a sad heart, he got dressed and went to the airport.  

**Three Years Later**

 

“Daddy!” Harry went to one knee and caught his three-year-old son. “I missed you.”

Truth be told Harry missed him as well he’d been gone for a week on a business trip and couldn’t take JD with him. Nightly fire call did not satisfy him. He missed his sweet face and tucking him in at night. He loved being a father and have never regretted the day he found out he was pregnant. He pulled back and looked into his son's mismatched eyes; one green like his and the other deep brown like Derek’s.  Harry sighed, each time Derek crossed his mind, but he instantly brushed it aside. The only time he would see Derek again was when he looked at his son. James Derek Morgan-Potter-Black, the pride, and joy of his life and love from Derek. One month after Derek left Harry found out he was pregnant. His family was happy for him but not until after they argued about how it would look. One main point was standing in the wizarding world and having he had a child out of wedlock, did not look proper. The one person who surprised him the most with his support was his Uncle Marvolo. He rationally argued that they were a family and they shouldn't care about what society thought and should look at Harry’s child as a blessing.

“Were you good for grandpa Sev and Marv?” He asked.

“Yeah,” he chirped. “And Grandpa Marv gave me ice cream for breakfast. But I'm not supposed to tell you.”

Harry sighed and shook his head, Marvolo spoiled JD more than out of all the adults in the child's life. When Harry was pregnant, he waited on him hand and foot. And when JD was born Marvolo insisted that Harry moved in with him and Severus until JD could walk. That was three years ago. Each time he decided to move out of Prince Manor, Marvolo came up some new reasons as to why he shouldn't. After a while, Harry simply gave up. He bought the apartment complex he lived in and rented out turning a profit. It was a blessing since soon after JD was born he expanded his business holdings to other countries even America. He’d yet to travel to America but was in the process of planning his trip for next week. Marvolo, Severus, and JD will be going with him since he will be there for a year or two.  The rest of the family would visit from time to time. Harry lifted JD up in his arms and walked into the family room where everyone was gathered.

“Ice cream for breakfast, Uncle Marvolo?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“Lightening up, Harry you're too strict,” Marvolo answered.

“Says the man who refused to believe, Harry was still a virgin,” Neville said causing everyone to snicker.

“Daddy, what's a virgin?” JD asked innocently.

“Something I hope you'll be until the day I die,” Harry answered his son, causing everyone to laugh at the irony.

 

**One week later**

 

Derek and his team were at the main airport in Washington trying to catch an Unsub before he boarded the plane that would get him out of the country and out of their jurisdiction.  He was sitting in the passenger waiting area talking to Garcia about parameters of the airport and more details on their Unsub. He looked up and gasped when he saw a familiar set of green eyes he could never forget looking around the airport. Beside him were two older men with dark hair. One of them, had the cutest child he’d ever seen in his arms. The boy looked familiar, and Derek wished he could place the face, he also looked about three years old. He turned his gaze back to Harry who looked as good as he remembered. His hair was longer than the last time.

“Daddy,” Derek heard the child say and watched as Harry turned to the child and plucked him from the arms of the other man. “I'm hungry,” the boy told Harry.

“Okay, what would you like to eat?” Harry asked. Derek watched the interaction between father and son as anger build inside of him. _Harry has a child._ They were now a bit closer to him, and Derek can see how much the boy looks like Harry with his black curly hair.  Derek was going to let them walk out of the airport and not let them know he was there but he couldn’t. For three years, he'd pinned over the man who haunted his dreams every night since their last time together. For three years, he couldn't forget the way Harry felt in his arms or how soft his lips were against him. Three years ago, Harry walked out of his life and no matter how hard he tried to find him he couldn't. He would not let him walk away again.

“Get back to me when you have more information, baby girl,” he said hanging up the phone then stood to his feet. He took the few short steps and was directly behind Harry and friends before they could walk out of the airport and out of his life for good. “Hello, Harry.”

Harry gasped and stopped walking, “Derek,” he heard his name whispered.

The child in his arms turned his head and looked at him. Derek's mouth literally fell open when he saw the child's eyes. One green like Harry's and one deep brown like his. But that couldn't be. There are many women with brown eyes. But then Derek recognized something else. The resemblance to his baby pictures and to that of his nieces and nephews were uncanny. What he was thinking was impossible. How did Harry use my sperm to impregnate a woman? He needed answers, and he wanted them now. He'd forgotten about the case, but he knew the team could handle it. He might get his ass chewed out by Hotch, but right now he didn't care.

“Aren't you going to turn around and let me see you?” He asked.

Slowly, Harry turned to face him. “Hello, Derek.”

“Daddy, he has the same name as me,” the child said bouncing in his arms.

The two older men with Harry gasped, and he heard one whisper ‘so that's him.’

Harry turned to the two men and handed the child to the man with ruby eyes. Derek thought he was seeing things because he'd never seen someone with those colored eyes before.

“Uncle Severus and Marvolo, you guys, take a cab to the hotel I will meet you there later. I need to talk to Derek alone.”

“Are you sure that's wise?”

“I'm sure. He has a right to know,” Harry answered. He leaned in and kissed the child. “Be good.”

“I'm will. Daddy.” Then he waved at Derek. “Bye man with the same name as me.”

Not wanting to be rude, Derek waved to the child. Plus, the kid was cute. Then looked back at Harry who seemed nervous.

“Do you have somewhere we could go and talk? This might take some time.”

Derek nodded then pulled out his phone dialing Hatch number. “Hey, Hotch, I hate to do this. But something personal just came up, and I need to back away from the case.”

“Is everything all right?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, I'll explain everything, lat…” just then he spotted their Unsub getting in the line for passengers getting their ticket. “Shit, Hotch, I've got the Unsub insight.”

“Where?”

Derek gave Hotch his position before hanging up. He looked at Harry and told him not to leave before walking over to the Unsub with his FBI badge in hand. The guy looked at him in shock and turned the other way to run, but Derek was faster and caught the man but by the back collar of his shirt. “Not so fast, asshole.”

“I didn’t do it, I swear,” the man pleaded.

“Tell it to the judge,” Derek said to him as he slapped the cuffs on the man's wrist. He looked up and saw Hotch and Dave running over to him.

“Good job, Morgan,” Hotch said taking custody of the Unsub.

Derek nodded and looked over at Harry who was still standing in the same spot smiling at him.

“Is that the personal business you were referring to? The one from three years ago?” Dave asked standing beside him.

“Yeah, I need answers to a few questions.”

“Then go handle it, we got this,” Dave told him.

Derek nodded at his friend then walked over to Harry.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, come on.” Like he'd done a million times three years ago, Derek wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist leading him out the door.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

It was a shock to Harry when he heard Derek speak his name. His body froze, and a flood of emotions bubbled inside of him and shook him to his magical core. He was still in love with Derek as if he had said the words yesterday. They walked out of the airport, and the familiarity of Derek’s arm wrapped around him brought back the safety he felt the first time he did it. They walked over to one of the muggle black vehicles parked outside. Derek opened the door for him, and Harry got in Derek reached over and buckled the safety straps over him. Their faces were so close, and Harry wanted to reach out and kiss him, just this once to make sure he's real. Derek closed the door not realizing Harry’s dilemma, then joking over to the other side and getting in. Derek started the vehicle, and they were off. Harry wasn't sure where they were going, but he trusted Derek.

“How did you get a woman pregnant using my sperm?” Derek asked. Harry couldn’t help it he burst out in laughter. “What the hell so funny?”

“You think,” Harry started between snickers. “That I used your sperm and got some bint pregnant?” Harry laughed again. He jerked forward when the vehicle abruptly stopped.

“What the hell do you expect me to think?” Derek said in an icy tone. “When I woke up, you were gone, and three years later I see you with a kid that looks an awful lot like me…”

“He's yours,” Harry said instantly shutting up Derek’s rant. “He’s yours and mine. We made him together.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Derek asked. “The only way that could have happened was you were a woman before you became a man.”

Harry sighed. “Derek, I was born a man and have always been a man. Not in feeling or thoughts.”

“Then how the hell do you explain, the kid if you didn't use a surrogate, or you didn't have a sex change. Men cannot get pregnant.” Derek argued.

“Of course, they can. But not muggle men or in the American terminology no-mag.”

“Are you crazy or something?” Derek asked. “Was I so fucking blinded by you, I didn’t realize you needed to be in the nut house.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “I'm not explaining things properly. Now, what I'm about to say, I need you to keep an open mind about it.”

Derek stared at him for a few seconds too long, and the nervous feeling returned. He thought Derek would kick him out of the car. But then he closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay, I'm listening.”

“I've never had to tell this to a muggle before so it might sound a bit confusing.” Harry paused trying to find the right words. “I'm a wizard.”

“A wizard,” Derek repeated. “I thought you wanted to be serious?”

“I am,” Harry snapped. “I'm a wizard from a very long line going as far back as Merlin…”

“Wait, where have I heard that name before?”

“I've used it a few times when we were together,” Harry told him.  “Look I know it sounds crazy and unreal, but I'm telling the truth. I am a wizard. I wand wielding, spell saying wizard.”

“Like Abra Kadabra?” Derek said nervously.

“What the hell is that? Who the hell would say something like that?” Harry chuckled. _Such silly words._

“It’s not that funny,” Derek deadpanned.

“Yes, it is. I’d forgotten how silly you can be,” Derek told him. “Okay, then prove it. And I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to you. But if you're a wizard and can do magic like you said you can. Then show me proof. Make me a believer.”

Harry wanted to shake some sense into the other man but supposed what Derek was asking for was reasonable. “Okay, I need you to clear your mind don't think about anything. Tell me when you're done.”

Derek stared at him then turned off the car and sat in his seat and closed his eyes. He was quiet for a few seconds then nodded his head. Harry grabbed his hand and apparated them to the only place he could think of hoping Derek doesn't get splinched in the process. He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived intact in his bedroom at the hotel except for falling on their arse, everything went well. He looked over at Derek who was looking around the room.

“Okay, where the fuck am I and how the hell did we get here?”

“You're in my hotel room, and I brought here by magical means.”

Derek looked at him and shook his head. “No...no...no...this can't be real.”

“Look at your watch, you'll notice maybe a minute or two have passed since we were in the car.”

Derek did as Harry instructed and looked at his watch then back at Harry. They stared at each other and Harry could see the realization registering in Derek's eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down then dropped his face into the palm of his hands. He sat like that for a few minutes then look up at Harry.

“He's mine?” Derek asked. “And wizards are real and can get pregnant?”

“Yeah, I found out I was pregnant a month after you left.”

“This is so unreal; I can't believe I'm starting to believe you. Maybe, I'm so crazy in love with you I will believe anything to keep you from leaving me again.”

Harry walked over and kneeled in front of Derek. He laid a hand on Derek’s leg. “I've never stopped loving you, Derek. I know what I'm saying sounds bonkers, but I'm telling you the truth.” Harry looked down. “You were the only one I've said things to you that no one else knows about me. And just as I've kept this part of myself hidden from you. You've also kept a part of yourself hidden from me.”

After Derek had left Harry realized that although he was open with him, there was something he was holding back. A part of himself that he didn’t want Harry to know about. But even though he tried to hide it; it would show up now and then but especially when they were in bed. Derek would command him to do something, and his body would follow the command. Or times, like now where he would kneel in front of Derek, and his brown eyes got darker with arousal.  “I didn't know what it was at first, so I had to do some research, I also visited two clubs.”

“You let…” Derek sounded angry and possessive.

“No,” Harry looked up, stopping him from saying anything else. “I promised myself that if I had to give my submission to anyone it would be to you, my one and only dominant.”

Derek didn't say a word he stared down at Harry, and he can see the words sinking in. He sighed then cupped one on Harry’s cheeks. “We'll revisit that later. But first I want to hear everything, tell me about…my son.”

Harry smiled feeling relieved for the first time in a while. “His name is James Derek Morgan-Potter-Black.”

“So many names,” Derek joked.

“I wanted him to have his father and grandfather's name, but he goes by JD.”

“Okay, then tell me about, JD.”

Harry started from the beginning explains to Derek about wizards and how men who are wizards can get pregnant. They talked for hours. Sometime during the explanation, Harry took Derek back his car where they sat some more and talked, even had a little makeup and make out session. They decided the next day to introduce JD to Derek as his father.

 

**Two Years Later**

 

Derek couldn’t believe it. He was seeing, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two years ago, when Harry walked back into his life, he didn’t expect to be a father. He also did expect to be bonded six months later. There were some ups and downs, but his life for Harry sustained. His life has changed in the past two years. He was still with the FBI. But Harry and JD moved in with him only traveling back to England when needed. They also embraced the BDSM lifestyle and saved their playtime for when JD was in bed. Derek was surprised when Harry had told him that he was pregnant. They were on a date, and Derek ordered Harry's favorite wine. When Harry told, him he couldn't drink for a while, Derek got nervous and thought something was wrong. When he asked Harry if he was okay, he simply stated that he couldn't drink alcohol for the next eight months. Derek was confused staring at him, Harry whispered he was pregnant, and Derek nearly fell out of his chair. It was now eight months later, and Harry was squeezing the shit out of his fingers, grunting and pushing to deliver their daughter.

“That's it, Harry, I can see the head.” The doctor told him.

Derek looked down at Harry and kissed him on his sweaty forehead. “I love you, thank you for coming into my life. You can do this, baby.”

Harry squeezed his hand tighter sat up as much as he could and grunted loud and long before falling back breathing heavy. A few seconds later the sound of a baby crying reached his ears. The doctor handed the wet messy baby to Harry and gave Derek scissors to cut the umbilical cord. With shaky hands, he did it before sitting back down. He looked at Harry holding their daughter Lilith Francesca and smiled. Who knew going to an art gallery would change his life?

 

The End!!!

**A/N:  Visit my SLASH website and leave a comment. http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/**

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my SLASH website http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


End file.
